


Titan Snack

by KageSora, shadowedlightning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mouth Kink, Size Difference, Tongue Fucking, Vore, non-fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedlightning/pseuds/shadowedlightning
Summary: Eren and Armin spend a rare free day by themselves. An unfortunate incident results in the loss of Armin's outfit, and necessitates him taking shelter. Seeing as Eren's the one at fault, he decides that Eren should provide that shelter. Armin can't control his feelings, though, and things get heated between the titan and the human.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Titan Snack

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the last of my ooooooold-ass fics that I forgot to cross-post here, this is from. like. 2013 i haven't kept up with anything in years lmao. (also why don't expect another part to this from me, sadly)
> 
> So this is a sequel to [Titans and Puppy Dog Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905109) and [In Which Armin Has the Weirdest Boner for Titan!Eren's Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905136). I dropped the full-on separation between accounts some time ago on Tumblr, but might as well make it official here that this account and [KageSora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora) are maintained by the same person. ~~Or, neglected as the case may be lmao.~~
> 
>  **Content Warning.** This story contains size-difference, soft, oral, non-fatal vore. If this offends you, please click away. If you're uncertain how you feel about this or if you don't know what the heck vore is PLEASE check my profile for some information about what to expect. **Additionally** It contains rather improbably use of a titan's tongue in a way that you shouldn't think about if you're not at least 18. ;)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All abilities featured in this work are fictional. Do not attempt at home.
> 
>  **I, shadowedlighting/kagesora, have not given my consent** for this work to be displayed or uploaded via a third-party app or website such as "Fanfic Pocket Library". I also **do not authorize nor consent** to the monetization of my work via a third-party making use of tips, subscriptions, or displaying ads. This work is intended to be accessed entirely free-of-charge and with no advertisement via the ArchiveOfOurOwn website, and the AO3 website _only_.

Armin Arlert was more than a little bit annoyed as he sat on a small rock beside a nearby stream, glaring up at the sky. It wasn’t the rain that he minded, nor that it had decided to come out of nowhere on a previously sunny day he’d been peacefully spending—blissfully alone—with his closest friend, Eren. It certainly wasn’t that it happened after Eren had playfully shoved him, causing him to fall into the small stream. Nor was it that it had happened after he’d stripped down, currently only wearing Eren’s cloak as Eren’s way of apologizing. No, what bothered him was that it had happened when his outfit, carefully set out on a few other nearby rocks, had been nearly dried. With resignation, the blond moved himself to pack his now re-soaked clothing into the small pack he’d brought along. It seemed, however, that Mother Nature didn’t intend on that happening and a sudden intense gust of wind preceded an increase in the downpour, and Armin could only curse as he watched his outfit slide off the rocks and into the water, quickly vanishing from sight.

Armin cursed, pulling the completely drenched cloak back about him, trying to block the pelting rain from hitting his exposed skin. It was coming down shockingly hard, and he was starting to get quite cold. Eren was beside him, concerned, but Armin just glared at him muttering “This is your fault, you know.”

Armin knew Eren was feeling guilty but the blond ignored him and headed off a bit in the direction they had originally come from. He was getting more than a little chilled, though, and was concerned because they were quite a ways away—not to mention that he’d lost his footwear, and walking barefoot over things that would hurt his feet wasn’t exactly high on his list of things he was looking to do. He stopped, frowning, and a shudder ran through him. Armin just closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do, and didn’t notice when Eren pulled away from him for several long moments.

The blond did, however, notice when huge fingers scooped him up, and he found himself sitting in the hand of Eren’s titan form. Armin simply looked up at Eren for a moment or two before turning away, still annoyed with him. He did his best to ignore it when Eren tried to poke him gently with one finger, and when Eren instead brought his other hand up to cover the first, partially sheltering Armin from the rain and wind. He was still cold and wet, however, and found himself shivering more often. Really, all he wanted at this point was to not be so damn cold! He turned to look up at Eren as best he could as an idea occurred to him. He scooted over to the edge of Eren’s hand.

“Eren.”

The hand covering him moved to allow the titan to look at him properly, and he simply gave a somewhat annoyed look in response—this was, after all, a good part Eren’s fault for pushing him into the water earlier.

“Open your mouth.”

It was obvious from the way Eren pulled back, his eyes widening a little, that he was surprised by the command. And it was a command—Armin wasn’t merely asking here, he was demanding the titan do as he says. The look on his face and the tone in his voice are clearly enough, however, as Eren understood what he was demanding and opened his mouth.

Armin watched silently, stood and removed the cloak as Eren’s tongue snaked out and slipped under him, and only a moment later he was lying in total darkness inside the titan’s mouth. This time it wasn’t just cold that caused him to shiver, and he quickly squirmed his way closer to the middle, so he wasn’t all bunched up right behind Eren’s teeth. He could feel Eren moving, probably heading back, but that didn’t really matter to him. He curled himself up on the slick tongue, and allowed himself a faint smile as he felt the heat sink into his cold body.

Armin ran a hand gently along the powerful muscle, and he couldn’t help but admire it—he could feel the strength there, and the control Eren had over it. With barely a thought the titan could end his life, but Armin wasn’t afraid. He may have been annoyed with Eren before (though that was slowly melting away now that he was more comfortable, among other things), but he trusted his friend completely. And that trust, that lack of fear, was what allowed him to enjoy the moment. Armin knew it was pretty fucked up, that right now he should be uneasy at best though utter terror would be more appropriate. He knew he should at least feel disgusted by the way the titan curled his tongue over his body a little, the way he was shifted around a bit and the saliva pooling around him, running over him.

But he wasn’t. No, Armin was feeling something, but it was exactly what he knew he should never feel. Armin Arlert was more than a little aroused. At first, he tried to completely ignore the feeling, but he’d had too many thoughts and dreams of being back in this situation for him to not end up wondering if Eren could feel his erection on his tongue. When he felt himself maneuvered onto his back and the tongue folding back over him a bit, he was sure of it. Armin was vaguely aware that Eren had stopped moving now, but was mostly just focused on how he was being moved again, this time up against the titan’s teeth.

Armin’s mind went completely blank as he felt the tongue slip between his legs, and a low moan escaped him. After a few more of these little licks, Armin was trembling and panting, the chill from before nothing but a distant memory. He allowed himself to be scooped up, tossed around a little, and when he was laying on the tongue again he couldn’t help but buck against it, groaning out Eren’s name. He was allowed this for a short while before he found himself pressed up against the roof of the titan’s mouth, and he squirmed. He could feel little movements of the tongue, and a sudden loud sound nearby that he realized was a swallow—clearly Eren didn’t want him to drown in saliva. Armin dimly thought that was probably smart of Eren.

Armin felt himself being pushed back against the teeth, the tip of the tongue teasing his inner thighs. Armin gasped, shaking, and Eren’s name escaped his lips in a breathless, desperate tone. He threw his head back against the teeth, eyes going wide in the darkness as he felt the tongue move, shifting, pressing against him in another area. Armin wasn’t entirely sure how to handle everything, but he slowly moved himself, turning around to press his hands against Eren’s teeth. He shuddered as the tip of the titan’s tongue lapped at him again, a strangled sound halfway between a moan and a half-formed plea leaving the blond and a sudden sharp intake of breath as the tip pushed against him, and really the blond wasn’t quite sure what Eren was doing or how whatever he was doing was going to work.

All Armin knew was that it felt _good_ and that he wanted Eren to keep doing it. Whatever thoughts Armin had fairly quickly blanked out as he felt the titan’s tongue—remarkable flexibility he noted, being able to flatten or stretch itself out quite a bit, as it seems to have done now—rubbing against his backside, and the tip managing to slip between his cheeks. Armin bit his lower lip, blinking rapidly, not entirely sure if Eren was about to attempt what he thought the titan was—but at the same time, he felt strangely calm about it, knowing that Eren wouldn’t hurt him. Eren wouldn’t force things.

He felt pressure, first, and his fingers curled into fists as he felt the tip press into him, a strange and entirely unique sensation he didn’t think he’d ever be able to put into words. It was different than the times he’d experimented with his fingers, and he knew it wouldn’t feel the quite the same if it were a different part of Eren pressed there now. He trembled as it slipped in a little more, not as much as Armin would have liked but it was all that would fit.

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening as it shifted, twitching inside of him, curling around a little and pressing against a sensitive spot within. The slick muscle pulled out a bit, before shifting back in and all Armin could think was ‘ _My best friend is fucking me with his tongue.’_ He didn’t really care, though, because this was better than any dream—this was really happening, and the blond just moaned out Eren’s name, bucking his hips back against the slimy, red thing. Armin just let it happen, reveling in the sensations.

Eren’s teeth were hard beneath his hands, and the bottom of the titan’s mouth was firm but not totally solid beneath his knees. The heat surrounded him, reminding him that he was very much inside the body of another living thing at the moment, and that said living being was not only a titan but _Eren_. The feeling of the saliva pooling around his lower legs, dripping on him, being smeared around as the tongue pushed in and pulled out of his body and all he could think was how fucked up it was that he was getting off on this.

But he didn’t care, not like he should have. Instead, he reached one hand around to grasp his dick, jerking it in time with the thrusts of the tongue, moaning over and over. Armin squirmed as the slick tongue pushed into him again, though he was startled this time as it bunched up beneath him, moving him, and even through his hazy thoughts he was able to admire the amount of control Eren had over it. He found himself braced up against the roof of the titan’s mouth once again, and he managed to squirm, twisting himself around so his back was to it and his dick was pressed somewhere between him and the rest of Eren’s skilled tongue. He moaned, squirming again, but somehow it wasn’t quite enough. He wanted something more, as good as this felt.

Armin panted, wriggling, and managed to move a bit. He felt Eren’s tongue leave his backside, and the pressure on him lessened a bit as the titan tried to figure out what he was doing now. The blond wasn’t even thinking about this anymore, not thinking at all that what he was about to do should guarantee his death—he had absolute faith in Eren, and that kept any thoughts about what would await him from entering his mind.

He found himself pressed against the tongue bunched up at the back of the titan’s mouth, Eren’s doing to prevent any accidental full-on consumption of his friend. But Armin didn’t care about that, and he whined pitifully, pawing at it, some strange need driving him on, a moaned “Please...” made its way from his own throat. Being inside the titan, of course, he couldn’t see the way Eren’s eyes widened in surprise at the realization of exactly what Armin was asking for. Armin was pleading with him, soft, desperate sounds coming from within him, but Eren wasn’t as sure as Armin.

But Armin just pressed his face against the tongue, trembling, and let out one more absolutely pitiful sound and Eren just couldn’t handle that anymore.

Armin felt the tongue shift, moving him away again, and he whimpered softly. Then he felt the world tilt, and felt himself slip downwards. The tongue beneath him shifted and the blond sucked in a sharp breath as he slipped into Eren’s throat. His eyes squeezed shut and another soft moan escaped him as he was pushed down, more than a little stunned that Eren was actually granting his wordless request but it was wonderful. It felt to the blond as if it took an eternity, though it was really quite a short trip, and he was falling, landing with a squishy thud in Eren’s titan stomach.

Armin only briefly noted the lack of anything besides himself inside of Eren, contrasting what Eren had shared about his own time inside of a titan’s stomach, but the blond had absolute faith in Eren and merely chalked it up to an anomaly with Eren or some effect of Eren’s ability to change himself—perhaps somehow altering his own titan form to ensure Armin’s safety. Armin was aware, however, of the soft glow illuminating the pink flesh around him, the stomach walls themselves giving off the light.

Armin panted quietly, staring around him, amazed—he was truly inside of Eren now, as deep within the titan as he could possibly be, and he reached a hand down to grasp himself. The blond wasn’t able to last long, stroking himself hard and fast, thoughts of how he was safe, sealed off from the rest of the world, how he was inside _Eren,_ how it was _Eren’s_ stomach that was soft and warm around him, how it was _Eren_ who had swallowed him... Somehow, the fact that he had literally been swallowed alive by his best friend—who he was hopelessly attracted to, if he were to be honest with himself—failed to strike any kind of unease in the blond, and instead was the thought that send him over the edge. He screamed Eren’s name as he came, finally collapsing back against the soft, slick flesh around him. His chest heaved as he struggled to regain his breath, dazed and exhausted.

Armin had never felt anything like that--it had been the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. It took him some minutes to recover and when he did. He was about to sit up when the entire world shifted, and he slid around before coming to a rest a little ways away. He frowned a little, unsure of what had happened, but he supposed that it must just have been Eren moving—his brain wasn’t working well enough to think about it much beyond that. He yawned, completely exhausted, and snuggled down against the lining of the titan’s stomach, smiling. He didn’t even bother to spare a thought as to how he’d get out—or even if he’d ever wake up, instead calling out “Thank you, Eren...” and drifting off to sleep.

The titan, meanwhile, had settled down on the ground, and was seated with his back leaning a bit against several trees. He looked down, blinking a few times at the muffled voice barely drifting to his ears coming from within him. The titan gave the closest thing to a smile he could, mostly with his eyes, and folded both his hands protectively over gut, feeling the small human sleeping peacefully inside him.

He sat like that for a few hours, the rain having stopped after one, and waited patiently for Armin to awaken. He turned his head, though, at the sound of footsteps and watched warily. This would be hard enough to explain even if he could speak, so Eren hoped that it wasn’t a person but some kind of animal. Eren had no such luck, of course. He was, however, rather grateful that the one who had come to find them was Mikasa. She, at least, wouldn’t try to kill him to “save” Armin.

* * *

Armin had to admit that he was glad that Mikasa had managed to communicate enough with Eren through gestures to wait for him to wake up on his own, and for her silence on how she’d found them (nobody needed to know that he’d taken a nap in Eren’s titan stomach, after all). He was less glad when he more or less had to explain where his outfit had gone but overall things went pretty well. Aside from how sore he was, that is, but Armin supposed he was getting what he deserved. It was still worth it, he thought as he felt Eren’s arms wrap around him. Armin had been a bit worried that things would be awkward between them now, but every bit of worry vanished as Eren whispered into his ear.

_“I can’t wait to have you in my stomach again~”_


End file.
